


Fragment

by fallingslowly



Series: Battlefield Medicine [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Jon knows one thing, Mention of Rickon Stark, Sansa loves titanic, Shireen gets curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingslowly/pseuds/fallingslowly
Summary: Shireen's a bit nosy.Jon knows one thing.Sansa think the whole thing is a little weird.Margaery avoids the ER.





	Fragment

Shireen realizes, after two weeks, that she doesn’t actually know a lot about the people she is knowing with. She knows that basics, bits and pieces she heard from people when she told them she had accepted an internship at KLM. Uncle Davos told her that Jon Snow had been in the Night’s Watch, an elite group of Westerosi soldiers that were based far north, in the brief period that he wasn’t a doctor for the military. He had gone to med school on the army’s dime and paid them back by defending them in one of the most dangerous places in the world.  
Her uncle Renly told her that Margaery Tyrell, the plastics surgeon upstairs, and Willas Tyrell, the ER Night Chief, are siblings, but she could have figured that out herself. Loras, Renly’s husband, tells her that Willas will act like a hardass but he’s much more relaxed when you get to know him, and that he walks with a cane after a car accident from when he was a teenager. Margaery always seems like she’s plotting against you but really, she’s just reserved until she is comfortable with you. Then she tends to tell inappropriate jokes and asks questions that she probably should be asking, but you’ll love her anyways.  
She doesn’t notice the engagement ring on Margaery’s finger until they are finished working on a burn victim and she pulls off her gloves, showing off the elegantly large diamond she has somehow missed. Loras hadn’t told her about Margery being engaged, but she never sees a fiance. Myrcella Baratheon, a first year resident preparing to specialize in pediatrics, is always dropped off by her fiance. Shireen never sees someone that might be attached to the ring on her finger.  
She doesn’t know a thing about Sansa. She only knows that she used to date Joffrey, her cousin, a million years ago. She doesn’t know anyone that said anything about Sansa except that ‘her father was a wonderful man’ or ‘i heard she was a great doctor’. None of that was really helpful. She wants to know more. She wants to know these people. She starts to prod for information.  
~  
“Sansa and Jon grew up together. They’ve known each other their entire lives.”Jojen Reed, one of the lab technicians, tells her one day.  
~  
“Sansa has three brothers and one sister. Her parents died when she was in college.” Edric Dayne, a day nurse says to her.  
~  
“Jon was engaged before his second deployment. When he came back they broke it off, but they’re on good terms now. She owns the tattoo parlor on fifth.”Bronn, a firefighter dropping off a patient, mentions to her.  
~  
“Sansa has a brother that’s a senior at KLU. He plays football and he already got drafted by the Direwolves. He’s probably about your age.”Myrcella says to Shireen one day as they’re filling out charts. She googles him. His name is Rickon, and she can’t pretend that he’s not the most attractive man she’s ever seen.  
~  
Brienne the EMT tells Shireen about her time serving with Jon, and about Sansa’s mother. Apparently Sansa had lookes just like her, as had her older brother, Robb. Someone else tells her that Sansa had been on a pre-law track through her first year of college, but then she flipped mid semester and changed to a biology track. Sansa mentions that she graduated a year early. Jon mentions that most of his time in the army subbed for some med school. Sansa tells a story about her brother, Bran, who had been in a wheelchair since he was fifteen, to a high school junior who comes in paralyzed after a car accident. Jon offhandedly mentions that he has a dog named Ghost. 

Shireen still doesn’t think she knows a thing. 

~  
“Shireen, I know what you’re doing.”Jon says to her one day, and that scares her, causing her to drop a chart.  
“What do you mean?”She asks him as she bends down to pick it up.  
“I get it. You’re new, and you want to know more about us. We’re a family here, and I promise, with time, you’ll start to find out.”He says.  
“I knew every single person at my high school.”She says. “There were fifty-five people in my graduating class, and we all knew everything about each other.”She adds.  
“Well, trust me when I tell you that you will know every single person here. You will know so much about them that you probably shouldn’t know.”Jon says to her before walking away.  
An hour later, he tells her that he was a year older than Sansa. Two hours later, Margaery comes down for a consult and Shireen hears her tell a patient about to undergo a double mastectomy that her grandmother had breast cancer once and now she’s seventy-five and has been cancer free for fifteen years. Willas tells her that Sansa and Jon live in the same apartment building, so whenever he can’t find one he calls the other. Jamie Lannister, the head night nurse, tells her that Sansa’s father died in a car accident her first year of college.  
~  
She’s handling a gunshot victim and makes a mistake, and Sansa catches her without even thinking of it. Sansa doesn’t explain how she just knows that the bullet hit bone and that there is a bone fragment floating around in his leg. Shireen isn’t used to gunshot wounds. She is not used to the idea that someone can take a gun and shoot someone else. She does not understand what it does to the body. She does not know everything to look for at every gunshot. Sansa doesn’t even think.  
“Sansa used to volunteer over at Flea Bottom General before they closed the ER. She’s seen more gunshot wound than I have and I have operated on a battlefield.”Jon tells her after the incident.  
“Shireen, when I was your age, I wouldn’t have caught it either.”Sansa tells her later,, and Shireen almost thinks that she means that.  
“When did you start to just know without really having to think about it?”Shireen asked her.  
“After I started going to Flea Bottom. I think I was there a week before I just started to know. “Sansa says.  
~  
Shireen finally gives in and googles Sansa after two weeks of trying to find things out. She can’t help it. She’s nosey. She finds one headline, ‘NED STARK, PRESIDENT OF STARK INTERNATIONAL, DIES IN CAR ACCIDENT WITH DAUGHTERS’, and can’t stop herself from reading it. Ned Stark had been driving with his two daughters back home from Kings Landing when they were hit head on by a driver who fled the scene. Ned died at the scene, Sansa and Arya were the only survivors.  
The next headline announces her mothers death. One person said she died of a broken heart. Another one says she died of a heart attack, and Shireen believes that more. Sansa had lost her mother one year after losing her father. Shireen closes the tab before she looks at another, feeling like she has invaded her privacy. She doesn’t look at any more headlines, but dear gods does she want to. 

She’s learned enough about these two  
~  
“You know what that new intern is doing, Shireen?”Jon asks Sansa as she opens a bottle of wine.  
“No what.”She asks.  
“She’s like asking around, trying to find out more about us.”Jon says.  
“That’s a little weird.” Sansa says as she pours two glasses.  
“I think that she just wants to feel like a part of the staff.”Jon says as he takes one from her.  
“Does she know that it’ll just come with time.”Sansa asks.  
“I think she figured it out.”Jon says to her before clinking glasses with her. She smiles at him before taking a sip of her wine.  
“Come on, it’s my turn to pick the movie.”Sansa says to him as she grabs his hand and pulls him into the living room.  
“Titantic?”Jon asks her with a smirk.  
“Don’t act like you don’t love it.”SHe tells him as the two of them collapse on the couch. Sansa quickly moves to curl into him, and Jon wraps an arm around her. He presses a soft kiss to the top of her head as she starts the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of the nice feedback on 'call your lifeline'! I didn't think people would like it as much as they did, so here I am again. This one isn't as exciting as the last one, but it's nice lead into the next few I have planned! Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
